Episode 3292 (16th October 1991)
Plot Martin and Gail realise that it's stupid to row; they're on the same side. They tell Nicky he has to leave the St. Luke's team but he refuses. Vera holds a council of war with Jack and the Websters over Jim's extension. Kevin thinks that Vera has got it wrong as Jim would need planning permission if the extension was that big. He suggests they complain to the council. Nicky disobeys Martin and runs out of the house with his football kit. Alf wants to show Audrey his appreciation for running the shop but can't get out of the house. He gives Bet money when she visits him and asks her to buy carnations for his wife. Bet persuades him to stretch to an eternity ring and takes Alec to the jewellers so she can get one for herself. Jack asks Jim to clarify the size of the extension. When Jim insults Vera for rallying the neighbours against him, Jack nearly goes for him. Alec is horrified when Bet picks out a ring worth £1,000 and buys her a gold clock instead. Ivy watches Nicky playing football and is stunned when Martin appears and drags Nicky off the pitch. Liz begs Jim to talk to the Websters and Duckworths about the extension. Audrey is touched when Alf gives her the eternity ring. Martin is sorry for humiliating Nicky but Gail thinks he did the right thing. Nicky refuses to talk to either of them. Deirdre finds Ivy crying on her doorstep. Jim attempts to placate the Duckworths and Websters but ends up rowing with Vera. After he leaves, Jack reveals that he's contacted the council and an enforcement officer is being sent round. Cast Regular cast *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin Guest cast *Woman in Corner Shop - Anna Seymour *Boy in Corner Shop - Christopher Seymour *Father O'Rourke - Peter Caffrey *Jeweller - Christopher Kent Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *33 Hammond Road - Living room, kitchen and garden *Unnamed Jewellers *Unknown playing field Notes *Martin Platt mentions Tracy Barlow running away from home, which occurred in Episode 2561 (16th October 1985), although he wrongly states that Tracy went to Glasgow instead of Newcastle. *''TV Times'' synopsis: While Vera prepares herself for battle, Ivy is unprepared for Martin’s wrath. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,820,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1991 episodes